This application requests support for personnel, operating expenses and travel related to the conduct of Southwest Oncology Group cooperative clinical trials at Temple University and its CGOPs. This support is aimed at providing initial partial funding for the entrance of Temple University into clinical cooperative group research. The support will also enhance the already substantial leadership contribution by Dr. Macdonald to the Southwest Oncology Group. Dr. Macdonald has been Chairman of the GI Committee since 1985 and has served in both scientific and administrative leadership roles for the group. The Temple University Comprehensive Cancer Center, a new entity in clinical cancer care and research, was opened in September of 1989 and has served as an introduction of the Temple University Health Sciences Center to clinical cancer research. Because it was recognized that it would take substantial organizational effort and personnel investment to develop a large SWOG accrual base at Temple, accrual to the Southwest Oncology group was enhanced by the recruitment of CGOPs for association with Temple. This strategy has resulted in a total registration of 79 cases as of 12/31/91. The breakdown of accrual over time demonstrates a positive trend. In the period 1/1/90 - 12/31/90, 34 cases were accrued. Between 1/1/90 and 12/31/91, the accrual was 45 patients. These results have been attained even though the two most recently approved CGOPs (Columbia University and Desert Hospital) have not yet accrued any patients. These results have been achieved without any designated funding for clinical trials support from the Southwest Oncology Group. With the funding requested in this application, the Temple University Cancer Program intends to increase accrual to Southwest Oncology Group studies. A special effort will be made to expand accrual onto Southwest Oncology Group studies from the large minority community which Temple serves.